Surrounded
by A.Ka.Na.Mi
Summary: this is a cross over of various animes, from DNAngel to Vampire Knight to Get Backers and so on... so... R&R... hahah... the summary is a little rusty and i'm not quite sure about it either. so just read on and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Surrounded**

**By : .  
**

Summary: Hard to explain so, read it for yourselves and you might get it…… XD

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters here are not ours! They belong to many geniuses in the anime industry and i tell you the main characters are the only ones that belong to us.**

**Chapter 1**

A shrill alarm clock turned off on a mahogany side drawer. To shrill, in fact, that the noise echoed in the whole room.

It was the end of summer and the first day where the first rain drop fell from the sky… Ah! The sweet smell of the first day of school has finally arrived. Now, most students would find the first day of school the most exciting thing that happens, since their sick of summer, but for new students, well, that's the opposite.

"Efing--! Shut up!!!"

A thin, all too feminine hand reached out of the bed covers and whacked the freaggin' alarm clock until it died. Then, with one move the bed covers flew away, revealing a not too appealing sight.

Kawaru Akari, 17 years old, sprawled on her bed, hair in a mess. She grumbled and smacked her forehead, cursing to herself and said grouchily, "First day of classes! Keh! To hell with the teachers and the new classmates!"

Sitting up from her bed, she scratched through her chicken raked hair and finally got out of bed. Without even tidying it up, she dragged her feet towards the bathroom but accidentally bumped her toe on one of the foot of the bed. Yelping in pain, she cursed all the way to the bathroom…

After taking a quick bath, she put on her school uniform; a black, red and white mid-thigh checkered skirt with the same necktie over a short sleeved button up blouse, a V-necked sweater, black below the knee socks and white rubber shoes.

Finally done, she walked out of her bathroom and grabbed her book bag from her desk and walked out the room, closing the heavy oak doors behind her.

Out in the corridor filled with antique objet d'art and paintings, she found herself now in a massive marble stair case. Down she went and left she turned, finally, she arrived at the dinning area to find three people already sitting there.

"Kawaru, dear, breakfast is ready."

"Sure mom." she said taking a seat across a guy with dark brown hair and the same green eyes with her mother.

"So, excited for school?" her father, who had a meat skewered on his fork, said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah." she said but had other thoughts about school. She took her napkin and placed it on her lap.

"Itadakimasu!" she said happily and gobbled up her pancake.

"Oi! Eat slowly, bakemono, or you're gonna choke." the guy across her said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

She ignored him for a moment. "Goshou sama deshita." she said then looked up towards the guy and glared daggers at him. "Funny, Kakue. I'll keep that in mind." she said in the same tone and stood up.

"Stop bugging your sister, Kakue." their mother said sternly and picked up Kawaru's plate.

She kissed her mother's cheek before sticking her tongue out at him. "Haha." she mocked. She ran to her dad's side and gave him a kiss as well. As for Kakue…

She smacked his head softly and ran for it before she received payback.

__ School __

**Kawaru's P.O.V**

Standing in front of the main entrance as people bumped into me, I felt my stomach churning. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to eat breakfast before going to school in a new place and I admit it's my first time to go an exclusive school, it's scary even but what I'm really afraid of are my classmates. I mean in a school like this, expectations can be REALLY high. But what the heck. I won't be able to stay here for too long anyways, right?

Anyways, the bell was ringing already while I continued to stare into the oblivion. So with the people who cared less about other people having feelings as well, aside from theirs, I decided to go in.

The hallways were thinning down, and thus 'twas the time to go to the principal's office and meet my doom.

"Excuse me." I said, poking my head through the little opening I made from the door.

"Oh! New student?" a short pudgy man said after looking over his shoulder from fixing his suit.

"Yes sir." I answered stepping in the room without closing the door.

The man turned and put on his thick rimmed 70's style glasses and smiled scratching a bald spot on his head.

"Oh! Yes. Let me show you to your classroom."

---

"Here we are." the Principal said, stopping in front of one of the doors then knocked on the mahogany door.

While I stood there, doing nothing as usual, I noticed there was no sign of the section anywhere, just a door in a very secluded area while there was but a block away till the next door appears. So while standing there I didn't notice the principal knocking and the door opening afterwards.

"Principal-san!"

I suddenly snapped out of my senses at that time. Then I turned to look, only to be stabbed mentally on the chest. For there on the doorway was the hottest guy I've ever seen. Flowing blond hair, piercing blue eyes and an unbelievably hot body under his button up shirt.

I didn't realize I was gapping when he turned to me and smiled. "Hello." he said.

"Oh, yes. This is Kawaru Akari, your new student. Kawaru, this is Fye-sensei." the principal said while I stood there silent.

"Hello. Pleased to meet you." he said extending his hand.

I took it, but hesitated to speak at first. "Likewise."

"Okay, so I leave you here. Fye-sensei, you take over."

When the principal took off, Fye-sensei opened the door and said, "Alrighty, c'mon in."

"What?" I said, unable to take in what he just said.

"C'mon in." he said again with a smile.

I stood there and exhaled once, then twice. The air seemed to drain out of my head and my heart was pounding as I walked close to my doom, once again.

---

I entered the room, head down then walked next to the teacher's table. Unable to put my head up, I heard nothing out of the ordinary, like absolutely nothing. I knew students from exclusive schools would care less about new students but the silent treatment was way too unusual.

So, I looked up and didn't know I would get the shock of my life, for there seated in front of me, were mostly guys, hot guys. I felt like I died and got to hottie heaven!!!!

"Okay guys," Fye-sensei started, breaking the image of me dancing like a crazed idiot in Lala land. "This is a new student. Please introduce yourself." he leaned on the clean board and nodded.

What?! I pouted mentally and sighed. "Uh, I'm Kawaru Akari, Yoroshiku Oonegaishimasu."

"Well, thank you Kawaru-chan! Now, where to put you… Ah, yes there. Kiryuu-san, Mido-san, please do the honors of raising your hands for me."

The said persons rose their hands and nto to be obvious or anything but by observing their features, both of them were well enough to be models… really nice models.

"Okay. So, take that seat in the middle and I'll finish up with the announcements." Fye-sensei said

That leaves me walking towards my seat, heart pounding wildly for the second time and utterly breathless as of the moment since I was completely surrounded by guys.

Kiryuu-san, who was seated cross legged from the left side of my chair looked too intimidating to deal with though, so with a soft "excuse me." he gave way and I sank to my seat feeling 7 pair of eyes on me.

"So, first day of classes and you very well know what that means right? 30 minutes is given to you guys to do what ever you want as long as you stay quiet. Okay? So once I step out of the room, 30 minutes I yours." he took his things from the table and walked towards the door. "Okay? Start!". the door opened then closed immediately.

I exhaled as that. And just as I was about to cover my face and think all this to be just a dream, three girls were already standing next to Kiryuu-san.

"Hey there!" one of the girls said, her long dark blue hair flowed down her shoulders in curly cascades and her purple eyes twinkled excitedly.

"Hi." I said.

"Aren't the seatmates supposed to be saying the introduction first?" the guy on my right said, Mido-san if I remembered correctly.

"Eh? Ever heard of ladies first?" she answered back in a joking manner.

"Fine just because your girls, doesn't mean a lot of things get to go your own way." Mido-san said, irritation in his tone.

"Give it a rest, Ban. Hey, I'll take your seat." Kiryuu-san stood and patted the other girl with brown hair and a lighter shade of brown for her eyes.

"Naomi, I'll take your seat." Ban, as he was called, in turn said to the other girl with ash black hair and green eyes.

The one that Kiryuu-san talked to sat on his seat and the one that Ban talked to sat on his seat, that leaves the purple eyed girl standing in front of me.

"Hi. I'm Chaki Ayame." Middle.

"Ichimaru Miruka." Left.

"And I'm Aki Naomi." Right.

"I'm Akari Kawaru. Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Well… an awkward moment for a while, but yeah. I gotta tell you though that there are only eight girls in this classroom, including you, and they seem absent for the moment, as they usually are, and just a little tip, you don't want to get involved with them, ever. So if you need help, especially with the guys, just go to us." Chiaki-san said.

"Oh… I'll keep that in mind then." I chucked a bit. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." and with that, the little session was over.

(A/N: Gah!!! Dunnwanna descibe the guys… you pretty mush know how they look like anyways so just insert their faces when you start reading it!!! J)

"And that, my friends, is the shortest girl talk in history." Mido-san laughed as he took his seat.

"Can it, Ban." Kiryuu-san, on the other hand, was -I quote- the grumpiest seat mate in history.

With a little trick called "Ignore", Mido-san turned to me and gave out a mile wide grin. "I'm sorry but we haven't officially met. I'm Mido Ban." he extended his hand toward me and I took it with a little smile playing on my lips as well.

"That was terrible, Ban." The guy behind him said. "I'm sorry, he gets delusional sometimes. Hi! I'm Amano Ginji."

"And I'm Li Syaoran." the guy seated next to Ginji said.

"Sagara Sanosuke." Beamed the next guy.

"I'm Ichijou Takuma." said the guy in front of me then he motioned to his right. "And this is Shiki Senri. He doesn't talk a lot."

"And this guy on your Left is Kiryuu Zero. Well, he and Shiki are kinda the same, only he doesn't talk… AT ALL." Ban was laughing through his teeth at that little introduction.

"Very funny, Ban." Zero muttered while the six of us were laughing at that.

---

"Good Morning Class!!!!!!!"

We all stood up in shock as the teacher walked in with out letting us stand and greet him.

"OH dear no!!! sit down all of you. You make me feel like I'm old."

So we all sat down. I on the other hand was staring at him. Are there more hot guys and teachers in these school?!

"I am Jeile Astelle a Daimonia Eucalystia. You're literature teacher." the man exclaimed his eyes sparkling with wonder or some sort.

"What an air head…" Kiryuu-san muttered, with out knowing I heard, of course.

-------

**A/N: youshi minna-san!!! as all of you noticed this is a story where characters form different animes are put in together and this story is actually written by four different people, hence the different authors of each story... so... even if this story's category is questionable, please still send in your reviews... hahaha!!!**

**aytie?! **

**~Kawaru~ XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surrounded**

**By: .**

**Disclaimer: most of the characters aren't ours...**

**Chapter 2**

**Ayame's P.O.V**

… _Nova-kun, check. Shuuhei-kun, check. (__crack__) neck almost breaks… Ren-kun, check. Satoshi-kun, check. Kadaj…_

Right on cue, the classroom doors came banging open. A guy in all his silver rebonded glory strolled across the room then sank in the chair in front of me.

"Ah, late again. Funny how your motor cycle seems to break down every Monday, Kadaj-san." Jeile-sensei said, peering over his Macbeth book.

From his back, Icould almost see Kadaj's gorgeous, although damn scary, smirk. He rested his head on a propped arm, hair falling in smooth cascades in the process. "No, actually. Loz is down with a cold today. Cant leave a suffering brother alone, cant I?"

Jeile smiled. "Finally produced an original alibi! An extraordinary progress indeed… well, back to the lesson." His face was buried once more behind the voluminous Shakespeare book.

_And Suichi-kun, check!_

I finally finished my 1st-daily-seatmates-slash-gods-of-hotness-attendance-check. Up till now, I just cant force myself to believe that these class is actually real and I'm actually sitting here. But it kinda makes me wish a sudden mutation of my hair strands into thousands more of eyeballs is possible. I sighed.

"Is something wrong, Chiaki-san?" the dark haired, emo-looking person into my left looked at me.

"Wha? Oh… hehe… Nah. I was just thinking." I said, waving my hands.

Ren bit his lip and smiled.

_Kyaaa! Freeze time! Freeeeze time!!!! GAH!!! I cant…_

_He turned to stare back to the front._

I stopped myself from seizing his head and rotating it back to me and looked instead to my right…

…Krad Hikari…

Look, I don't know why, but every time, I get even just a glimpse of him, my insides would seem to be on the verge of bursting… maybe it's that air of mystery that always hangs about him. Or his angelic features coupled with that long golden hair gathered in a pony tail. Or maybe his unexpected coldness towards me… I gaped at him more.

Damn, I gapped too much. His copper eyes suddenly flickered directly at me. I hastily turned my head. Through the corner of my eye; I saw him look away.

---

"What's taking her so long?" Miruka said, examining the ends of her braided plait. She glanced again at the narrow aisle separating the circular tables scattered around the cafeteria floor.

"Oh. She's here." a streak of midnight blue flashed at them. The zooming entity ended in a screeching halt which produced a heavy covering of dust around the group's table.

"cough!cough! Dammit Ayame! What's the rush?!"

"Wari minna!" Ayame emerged from the thick smoke with her usual 'neko' smile plastered all over her face then settled down between Miruka and the new girl, Kawaru. " they almost ran out of these!" she took a huge bit from the sloppy-delight-deluxe-cheesy-bacon-mushroom-melt-with two-well-done-beef-patties, quite unaware of the surrounding W.T.F faces.

"So, Kawaru-chan… like it here so far?" said Naomi returning to her tempura.

"Uh… yeah. I guess." Kawaru replied, still watching the ecstatic devouring of… if you may call it… food.

Naomi smiled. "Oh. don't you mind her. She's most of the time sane… er… though a bit more delirious than Muruka, who's got her ears glued to earphones 24/7."

"I heard that."

Naomi clamped her mouth. Miruka smirked then returned to her oblivious state.

_SPLAT_

Great orange muck dripped thickly down Ayame's hair. Her shocked eyes swiveled to the right and met the source of nacho mess. A lunch tray was supported by smooth, slender hands extending to perfect arms; perfect pink hair draping her shoulders and crowning her perfect face. Her eyebrows were perched haughtily high above disgusted eyes.

"Look what you've done, Idiot!" she turned away, caring to bump on Ayame's shoulders, her pink hair bouncing with every arrogant step.

"All hail the Queen." Naomi muttered to Kawaru.

---

I cupped my hands again, shivering at the freezing water gushing steadily from the faucet. I shut my eyes then catapulted the liquid ice of doom. Someone knocked and opened the previously locked door effortlessly. I turned my head.

"Fye-sensei! This is the girl's bathroom!"

"I am aware of that…" he smiled then walked briskly towards me, pulling a handkerchief form his back. "Akari-san has informed me of your cafeteria incident." he bent down to meet my face then started wiping my head softly.

I felt extremely warm in spite of my swim in tap water. "It seems you still haven't confided to her that these, er, encounters… are frequent enough to be regarded as normal."

I looked down. "Will you talk to Lacus again, sir?"

His smiled faltered a bit.

I heated up more as he reached my forehead and rubbed it gently.

He replied. "Those talks are sort of useless… every time… Clive-san launches into a flow of explanations, I can no longer find fault in her…"

My face further dropped.

He sported once more his obsessive signature smile and continued wiping my face. " I'll try another of those talks, Chiaki-san."

A sudden balloon of elation filled my chest.

-------

**R&R~!!!! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surrounded**

**Disclaimer: most of the characters are not ours...**

**  
Chapter 3**

**  
Miruka's P.O.V**

The bell rang signifying the end of lunch time and I, Naomi, and Kawaru headed to our classroom.

"Let's wait for Ayame-chan." Kawaru suggested in a soft voice.

I merely nodded my head.

"Ah, there she comes." Naomi pointed at the figure that had its head resting on its two hands, coming this way.

"You okay now?" I asked Ayame, looking at her wet hair.

"I'm okay now." Ayame replied with a huge smile. And I did notice the blush on her cheeks as she finally came into view.

"Oooohhhh!!!!! Something happened." Naomi teased while nudging Ayame on the arm.

But all the teasing came to an end as Kawaru crept closer. "Uhm, guys?" she said pointing at the big figure behind her.

"Shouldn't you girls be in class by now?" the short pudgy figure said.

"The principal!" Ayame said in shock.

"Ayame had something spilt on her hair sir, so she had it washed just now." Kawaru said putting her hands behind her back.

"We'll be on our way." I said and walked past the principal.

We hurriedly entered the classroom feeling 31 pairs of eyes on each of us….

"Take your seats ladies." Fye-sensei said particularly smiling at Ayame.

"Fye-sensei! Shouldn't they get punished for being late?" a girl with blue hair complained from the back.

"Miss Shampoo, it is forgivable." he said smiling once again at us.

Shampoo, clearly disapproving, frowned and turned to Naomi, sending her one of her nasty glares.

I on the other hand took my seat and removed my earphones temporarily and placed them in my pocket. I haven't placed them entirely into my pocket when I suddenly felt something hit my head. I reached through the back of my head and pulled out what seemed to be, a paper spit ball. I closed my eyes and drained all the thoughts of getting at them back and most of all, preventing myself from cursing.

I placed the disgusting germ infested paper into another piece of paper, rolled it and placed it in my pocket.

"Daijoubu, Miruka?" the guy from behind me said in a soft whisper.

I truned my head and managed a smile. "I'm okay, Ichigo." I replied.

When I turned back to the front I felt the guy on my right stare at me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for their next attempt… I heard the faint spitting sound from one of the girls from the back and when I thought it hit my head already, I slowly placed my hand at the back of my head to retrieve the little devil, but, mysteriously enough, it wasn't there.

_Odd._

I searched again and nothing was there. Then when I looked towards my right, Kaname was smiling at me calmly, showing me the ball in his left hand.

He turned at the four girls at the back, who were, by the way shocked at the sudden action of Kaname.

"Please don't do that again Inoue-san. You'll never know what will befall on you if you persist." and with a final smile he turned away.

"Ah, Arigatou Kaname … and gomen." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear much of what I had to say.

But he did hear it. So he nodded and faced front.

RING, RING!!!

Finally!!! The end of the 1st period after lunch!

We greeted Fye-sensei a good-bye and sat on our respective seats waiting for the nest teacher.

_Uhm, let's see… Ayame, I bet she's doodling all sorts of things on her mutilated piece of paper. Naomi, humming to herself. Kawaru, writing on her notebook. And I, as usual, plugged my ears with my ever inseparable earphones. _

I rested my head on the table but shortly felt a soft tap on my head.

"Remove those earphones, Miruka." the guy in front of me said demandingly.

"Yeah Miruka, can't you remove those friggin' earphones and chat during free times?!" the guy behind me said.

"Hai Miruka-dono. You are too quiet and too serious." the guy seated diagonally left behind from my seat said removing my left earphone.

Ichigo and Train merely nodded in agreement.

"Ah, gomen. I just can't help it." I said looking down at the floor.

"Well, then you must improve that thinking of yours… Miruka." the guy in front of me said.

"I'll do my best Hitsugaya-kun." I replied smiling slightly.

"Good afternoon guys!" our math teacher, Bisuke-sensei had entered our classroom. I kept my mp3 in my pocket and greeted her good afternoon.

"So guys. How was your weekend?"

"I've been preparing for the new school year, sensei!" Inoue replied, brushing her hair with her free hand.

"How 'bout you… um, Miruka?" she asked looking at our seat plan.

"Miruka Ichimaru? Gin's sister?" she asked twisting the curls on her hair.

"Hai." I answered humbly, standing up.

"You two look so different, and you two seem to act different." she said… "Anyways, please answer the question."

"It was just fine." I answered sarcastically.

"Okay. Sit down."

I was partially staring at Kaname-kun and I was afraid of getting entangled by his countenance, by how he would look at me. I didn't want to be caught staring at this heavenly, resplendent being.

He had his legs crossed and had his arms both clutching the other..

And soon without myself knowing, two hours of math quickly passed by.

During the break I went out for a while to get some cold water…

I sighed… "Thanks, Kaname…" I said inwardly as I drank the water.

**  
R&R!!XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surrounded**

**Dy: .**

**Disclaimer: most of the characters are not ours....  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Naomi's P.O.V**

"Aww… PE? Next subject?!" I whispered to myself as I looked at my schedule.

Not that I hate PE but because my group mates in volleyball are the "evil and meanie ladies". ahhh! They always tease me and make fun of my height! Meanie! Well its not that I cant defent myself, but it's just that I'm trying to understand them…

"Ish! PE again. It means we're going to hang out with this loser, girls." a girl with long blue hair said, showing me her disgusted stare.

"Don't worry shampoo, I've done something to avoid that." this time a girl with pink hair and a very annoying face replied.

"What did you do again, Lacus?" I asked nervously.

"You'll find out soon enough." she replied.

"Gosh! What again! I'm so tired of this! Last time they hid my gym clothes and what now?!" I said as I bumped my head on my desk.

"Please don't do that, Naomi-chan." a guy with super sexy eyes and breath-taking lips with a healthy black colored hair tied in a pony tail said as he hugged my head from behind, placing it close to his chest. "ammm… please don't hurt yourself, Naomi-chan." he continued.

My eyes grew big in shock and I felt my cheeks are burning. I couldn't even move!

"A-amm. don't worry about it Ranma-kun. Ehehehe." I replied nervously. I was stammering!!! Embarrassing!!! "I-I'm o-o-okay. Ehehe." I continued and now I can really felt that I'm going to explode when he started to stroke my hair gently and said. "Well that's good. Well see yah in the gym."

"Yeah. See you." I replied while hiding my igniting cheeks. "Well, time to figure out what Lacus' group did to me this time." I said as I went out of the classroom.

---

I was careful while peaking into the gym and every body from our class were already practicing. I was wearing my gym clothes, so-obviously-hiding it wasn't their plan. And so, I guess it's something worse.

I opened the door, then…

"AAAAH!!! Naomi-chan, look out!" my friends shouted as the volleyball came flying over towards me.

"Arg!" and before I knew it the ball hit me straight on the face and let me tell you, that hit was really hard!

"Naomi-chan, we're so sorry!" Shampoo and Lacus said in chorus while they were hiding their mischievous giggles.

I unbelievably stood up. I didn't feel the pain so I said to myself, "it's ok.". But I was wrong. I felt the pain shot through out my whole body and without notice my knees just gave up, then I fell.

 _In the Clinic_ 

_Haaah?!? Where am I? _I said as I opened my eyes.

"Naomi-chan? Naomi-chan?" I opened my eyes completely.

I saw Kawaru-chan, Ayame-chan and Miruka-chan.

"Are you all right?!" they shouted.

"Ah-eh… ehehe… Maybe, yeah, I'm all right." I replied unsure, kinda bit confused at the moment.

"That was quite a hit there." Ayame-chan said.

"Even if it was, I'm wondering why you weren't able to handle it." Miruka-chan said while uprooting her earphones off her ear.

"Maybe something happened." Kawaru-chan teased.

"Ah, well, uhm…" I stuttered as I reminisced on what happed a while back with Ranma-kun then my face was turning into a deep shade of crimson.

"Well, something did happened!" they all teased.

---

They were all teasing me. And I couldn't help but blush and keeping quiet and then eventually giggle-ehehehe.

Everybody was already laughing real hard when suddenly we heard something crashing down.

_What was that?_ we all wondered in shock.

Aya-chan and Miru-chan looked. They saw the door was wrecked and my sneaky seatmates lying on each othere like an order of 3-omega scoop ice cream.

"What are you doing here guys?" I asked sitting up on the bed.

"Well, duh, they were worried Naomi-chan." Miruka-chan replied for the boys.

"Well, well, well. I think I left something in the gym. Can you accompany me, Kawaru-chan, Miruka-chan?" Ayame-chan said while smiling with hidden desire.

"Ah, you're going to leave me!?" I said as blush and sweat came in.

"I think they can handle you now, Naomi-chan." Kawaru-chan teased.

And well, I sighed… Yup, tey left me…

---

My heart was pounding so fast while I'm being stared at by super totally hot guys.

_WAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Meanie Aya-chan! Meanie Miruka-chan! Meanie Kawaru-chan!!! Leaving me all alone here with this hot, hunky guys!!_

There was total silence for a minute after my friends left me all alone…

"Naomi-chan?! I was really worried about you! So, here, I brought you these." a guy with pony-tailed blonde hair, golden eyes broke the silence while holding me a tulip.

"Thanks, Ed-kun! But I'm okay. It's just a little accident." I replied while appreciating the flower he gave me.

"Uhm, Naomi-chan, I hope the accident wasn't that awful." a guy with black hair and a bandana tied around his forehead said while holding my hands and possessing a very worried expression on his face.

"Ryoga-kun, don't worry. Hehehe. It's nothing, see?" I said to him, moving my arms up and down then side to side. "See, see."

He smirked at me then said, "I'm glad."

"If I could've known something like that's gonna happen, I should've accompanied you going to the gym a while ago when I hugged you." Ranma-kun joked.

Then I felt the atmosphere turn hot, but where was it coming from? "Wha-what?!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY RANMA?!" Ryoga-kun and Fakir-kun yelled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Hey, hey! Take it easy guys," he said jokingly, "Anyways it was just for a few seconds."

But it didn't work…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MONSTER FACE?!" Ryoga and Fakir shouted in chorus and was it creepy that they're doing it for the third time.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU KING OF SIMPLTONS?!" Ranma shouted back.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK HORSE-GENE!!!" Ryoga shouted suit.

Then with a soft, "Ah." I watched live martial arts mixed with sword fight in the room.

---

While the three were fighting, a guy with silver hair and cat ears approached my amused form, stroked my hair and covered my ears, pulling my head towards his chiseled chest.

"Kairu-kun." I said in shock.

"It's too noisy for you, Naomi-chan." he replied as he placed his chin on my head.

_AHHHHHH!!!! Why do these things happen to me all the time?!_

"So, do you think this is better then, Naomi-chan, me covering you ears?"

"Ah, eh, Kairu-kun, it's really ok." I was speechless! "N-No need t-to do t-this."

Then he smirked at me and said, "I'm really glad you're okay, Naomi-chan.". He placed his lips near my ears and whispered, "But anyway, I just want you to know how cute you are when you stammer like that."

His voice was turning me into liquid. I was blushing madly now and the sweat just keep on pouring!

"How typical of you Kairu."

The both of us looked towards the guy who said that, to find out it was just…

"Killua-Kun?"

"I can hear what you're whispering to her." he continued looking out of the clinic window and shoving his hand inside his pockets.

"Why, Killua-kun, does it bother you?" Kairu-kun said, eyebrow cocking.

"Well, you see, yes." Killua-kun replied in the same tone.

"Seeinf this girl so red is kinda weird. "Killua-kun continued, poking my cheeks in a very emotionless manner.

"KIL-LUA-LUN!!! So what If I look weird?! WHO ASKED YOU AMYWAYS!!!" I shouted a the top of my lungs and directly at his ear.

"I think it's cute Naomi-chan." Kairu-kun said.

"Nn." Killua-kun muttered and shoved his hands once again into his pocket and then walked out of the room.

I watched him walk out and immediately thought to myself. "What's wrong with him?"

---

I quickly got out og bed and tried to follow him. I always had this feeling something different when I'm with him.

As I take slow steps towards the door the boys inside were insisting me to stay and they were following me out. The moment I took a foot out, I heard the nurse. "Hey,hey Boys!!! You fix this door you destroyed." he said, catching them before they escaped.

I looked back but my thoughts were only on Killua-kun, so without hesitation I went on my way.

"Killua-kun! Killua-kun!!" I said loud enough but I tried not to shout. "Where are you?!"

Then I saw him, skating on the hallways, then approaching me. "Killua-kun! You know students are not supposed to be skating in the hallway!!!" I shouted.

Due to my mouth he lost his balance and… BAM!

"Ow…" I cried pealing my eyes open but stopped breathing when I saw Killua-kun on top of me.

"Do you?"

"Ha?" my voice was caught in my throat.

"Do you like guys like Kairu?" he said tonelessly, looking away.

"Why are you asking me all of a sudden?" I asked. I was trying to catch a breath but due to the distance between us it was difficult.

"Just answer it!!"

"Uh… um… well…" I stammered. I was really nervous especially now that he's looking into my eyes.

"Well?" he pried.

"Um…"

"Nevermind." he said, stood up and got his skate board. " I guess you do."

"I guess I'll be going now, Naomi-chan." he said when he turned his head and walked away from me.

I was still laying on the floor, listening to his foot steps as it starts to fade away. But in my mind I screamed, "It's your fault I cant answer! Why the hell would you look at me that way?! Hmpf!" and I suddenly stood up and ran after him.

"Killua-kun!" I shouted as I felt myself loose my breath. I grabbed his shirt "Killua-kun, wait!"

His head was down and still showed signs of being emotionless. But after a few moments he pushed my towards the wall gently.

I was obviously shocked for a few moments until he looked straight into my eyes then with a sad expression he rested his head on my shoulder, sliding his left hand on my arm and gripped my hand.

"Well Naomi-chan, I'm gonna make you think otherwise." he said as he pressed his body against mine.

"What do you meant by that?" I asked but I didn't hear any reply.

""Killua-kun?"

He suddenly let go of my hand, stood up straight and looked at me. "Guess you're gonna find out on your own."

"Ha?"

He finally stared into space and walked away once again. "I wont quit you know, Naomi-chan."

"Wha-? Wait!!!! What do you mean by that?"

"Hey, such a slow brain you've got there. And I was wondering how a volleyball can hurt you, being a monster and all." he stuck his tongue out at me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I said clenching my fist. "AND YOU FORGOT YOUR STUPID SKATE BOARD!"

With my temper taking it's toll, I grabbed his skateboard and threw it at him and … BULL"S EYE!

I jumped in happiness.

_Hmmm what does he mean by _I'm gonna make you think otherwise_ ish!!!_

I punched the wall and made a hole… "oops."

"Maybe its me not liking Kairu-kun. Why will he say that?!" then I start blushing again. "Darn you Killua-kun! You're making me blu-!"

I was rudely interrupted. "I'm making you what, Naomi-chan??" he said while giving off one of his hot smirks.

"Gah. Never mind.' I replied, tiptoeing away and for once in my life my igniting cheeks wont go away. Hehehe.

-------

**R&R!!!!!! XD**


End file.
